The Fusion
by generalsanscoeur
Summary: Reposting this cause my other account raylatin got hacked, when Wander and Lord Hater end up getting hit by a gun meant to destroy Wander but wasn't fully made they end up fuse, now Sylvia and Peepers have to try to get them back to normal, but it seems like someone is out to stop them. note: this story takes place after when bad stuff happens.
1. Fuse Together

Commander Peepers work on a laser gun he was making for his boss Lord Hater, he wasn't sure what the laser would do yet, but when he was done it would be able to get rid of Wander and Sylvia for once in for all.

"COMMANDER PEEPERS GET IN HERE!" Lord Hater yells form another room.

"Y-yes sir!" Commander Peepers said in reply running to the room Lord Hater was in with the laser gun in hand.

"Is it done?" Lord Hater asked after Peepers walked in.

"Not yet, if we fire it now, well it could for all we know make Wander into something stupid, like a huge dragon head"

Lord Hater growled, "Peepers I do not wish to be reminded of that!"

Peepers eye widen as he remember that a huge dragon head did exist, "s-sorry sir I forget it existed, don't hurt me"

Lord Hater just growled again, "just get done wi-"

"Hey hater, do you mind if me and Sylvia rest here, we just realize we're got of orbble juice"

Lord Hater looks down angrily at the orange fur ball, "NO! YOU CANNOT GET OUT BEFORE YOU MESS SOMETHING UP AGAIN!"

"Is that a yes?" Wander asked.

"NO!" Lord Hater yelled, he tries to grabbed Wander, but Wander jump and ran over him.

"Be carefully sir! If you or him lightly get near the on bottom to the gun who knows what'll happened!" Commander Peepers for sure knew he didn't want a repeat of what happened last time.

Wander jump over Commander Peepers as Lord Hater just ended up stomping on him, Commander Peeper groan in pain as he got up he noticed he drop the gun, "Oh"

Sylvia who just walks into the room behind Commander Peepers had a stock face, Peepers got the idea that she knew that wasn't good.

"Wander move out of the way!" Sylvia yelped.

It was too late as the laser blasted, Sylvia and Commander Peepers put their hands over their eyes, from the blast of light, when they remove them hands they look in stock.

"What! is that?" Sylvia asked.

Commander Peepers blink, taking in the sight, "I am pretty sure that's a fusion of Lord Hater and Wander"

Sylvia mouth just drop, but he was right, but it look more like Lord Hater then Wander, the only thing that would make her think that is the fact he was now full of orange fur.

The fusion started to freak out, "WHAT THE?! WHAT HAPPENED! Peepers what did you do!?" it yelled in both Lord Haters and Wander's voice at once.


	2. The Afterstock!

"I told you sir the gun wasn't done I had no idea what it would do, it's Wander you should blame"

"WELL I CAN'T BLAME HIM CAUSE HE'S A PART OF ME!" he snapped.

"Lord Hater you need to just relax for now" Sylvia said.

"LET'S SEE YOU TRY TO RELAX WHEN YOU GET FUSE TOGETHER WITH LIKE….PEEPERS!"

"Sylvia has a point so sir, if you relax it would be more easy t-"

Lord Hater growled at him, " I AM NOT GOING TO RELAX!"

"Peepers are you sure that Wander is in that thing, cause it seems to me like Lord Hater is doing all the talking" Sylvia said.

"He's more likely freaking out too" Peepers said, "it would explain why when he been talking so far he have been having both of their voices" 

"FIX THIS! FIX THIS! FIX THIS! FIX THIS! FIX THIS!"

"I, well, have no idea how I would fix this"

"WHAT!?" The fusion yelled, "HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW YOU MADE IT!"

"But it wasn't meant to do that! I can't really fix something that was made by a mistake! I don't even have the gun anymore it blew up!" 

"THEN SHOT US WITH MANY, MANY GUNS UNTIL ONE WORKS!" Lord Hater yelled, "Hater that isn't a really good idea" Wander added.

"But sir, we wouldn't have an idea of what those would do, it could end up killing both of you, you two just have to live with being in one fusion body until I can find something that well make this, go away" Peepers said.

Lord Hater roar and try to zap Peepers with more powerful blasts then normal, Peepers said nothing as he ran to try to find something to fix this mess and not get hit, "GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"

The fusion look over at Sylvia, Sylvia walk back, she wish she could say she wasn't scared, but in the oddest way she was scared of this thing, she just couldn't believe that Wander was a part of it, it really didn't look a thing like Wander, it look more like a thing that could kill her at any second.

The fusion started to walk over to her, "STAY BACK" Sylvia snapped.

A stock face cross the fusion before being replace with angry, "I can't take it out on Wander, but I can take it out on you!" it yelled.

"Stay back! I just want my Wander back! I just want to get out of here and onto another planet! I just don't want to look at you anymore! You're a freak!" Sylvia yelled.

The fusion look taken back, "Sylvia, am I scaring you?" he asked, even so they both talk at once no matter what, it was easy to tell who was talking when as their voice came out a little louder.

"….I, I'm sorry Wander, but just looking at this Fusion of you too, it seems so heartless, so evil, so ready to destroy me at any second, oh grob, yes Wander I'm scared!" She said.

It was clear to Sylvia that she had hurt the Fusion feelings, more than likely so Wander's.

The fusion went right up to her face, stocking her, "I SCARED YOU HA? HOW TO YOU LIKE THIS!?" the fusion yelled.

She just look at him in the eyes, she didn't have time before to noticed the fact that one was Lord Hater eye color and the other was Wander's, both had a cold heartless look to them so, now that she noticed this she look at the rest of him to see if any other thing from Wander was there, but it seem only his orange fur and eye were there.

The fusion then grabbed Sylvia by the neck, stocking her, "WANDER!" she yelled.

The Fusion tosses Sylvia across the room, she was lucky to land on her feet, "Wander?" she asked.

The Fusion look as stock as she was, before his face changes to angry.

"I'LL DESTORY YOU!" The fusion yelled.

Sylvia sigh, she ran as fast as she could away from the fusion, the ship however started to move, "who's driving the ship?" Sylvia asked as she was send back, falling out of a door of the ship that was open she gasp in some aired before being knock out, she wasn't much stock to see that the Fusion running after her was also send out.

The two both crush landed to a planet right under them.

"Owww" He groans standing up, "where are we? AND WHO'S DRIVING THE SHIP?!"

Sylvia stranded up, "I have no idea, but I have a bad feeling about this place"


	3. The CRASH! And The Shadow

_S_ylvia look at the planet they crash landed on, she knew for sure it wasn't a planet they were already on meaning they are lost, she wonder who was driving the ship are if something just went wrong with it, hopefully one of the watchdogs would fix it and come and get them, until then Sylvia had to find a place she knew was safe to stay.

Sylvia looked over at the fusion of Lord Hater and Wander, it seems the Wander side noticed a flower, "WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO PICK THAT FLOWER AND GET IT TO A SAFER PLACE!" Lord Hater snapped.

She pick to not bug the two until she found somewhere safe for them to stay the night, it was better to not make Lord Hater more angry then he was.

* * *

It was now sunset and Sylvia still didn't find a great place to stay, she sigh, and jump down from a rock she walk up to, to see if she could she anything from up onto of it, if the rock was more huge she might have been able to find a cave or something.

She ran back to where the fusion had stay.

"Did you find anywhere for us to stay?" he asked.

"No, it seems like there isn't anything on this planet, not a cave, not even a tree, just rocks" Sylvia said.

"SO PEEPERS JUST LEFT US ON A PLANET WITH NOTHING ON IT! AND NOT JUST THAT WE'RE STILL FUSE LIKE THIS!" he snapped.

"You two being fuse might not be that awful so, you won't be trying to destroy Wander, and you're alive" Sylvia said letting out a small snort.

"Is this just a joke to you?"

Sylvia didn't reply back as she lay down and curl up.

"Are you, sleeping? How can you sleep like this?"

"Ha, what? For me and Wander this is normal" she said, yawning loudly.

The fusion growled and lay down, "IT'S COLD! And I'm missing my hat"

"Ha, yeah where did Wander hat go" Sylvia said sleepily, "oh, I'll think more of that in the morning go to sleep"

The fusion huff but did what Sylvia said and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Sylvia woke up before the fusion, "Hmm, Lord Hater much sleep longer then Wander, normally Wander would be up before me, will beside that one time" she said.

She then remember that Wander said something out his hat going missing, she realize it was true, before they got fuse together he had his hat on, so where did it go?

What was odder was how they had a lot of orbble juice before going off, and then ran out like that, was someone messing with them? Did that thing take Wander's hat?

"ACHU!"

Sylvia jumped out of the way as the fusion by what she hope was mistake shot at her, "WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT!" she yelled.

The fusion looks at his hands, before firing another blast that blew a huge hole near where Sylvia was, "NOW THAT'S POWER!"

"Are you trying to destroy me!?" Sylvia asked, she started to feel that fear she feel before, she had no idea where it was coming from, why was she really scared?

"No, but look at how much more powerful I am! Sylvia, where did this power come from?"

She noticed it was getting harder to tell who was talking at what time, that was bad news cause if their personalities were to fuse who knows what would happened.

"Wait a second, the hat!?" Sylvia half asked.

"The hat?" it asked.

"Yeah, Wander you had the hat on before you fuse, so, maybe, that's what happened to it, it fuse with you" Sylvia said, not sounding super sure that was it.

"Hmm, that would make sense"

"SIR!" A voice said.

Sylvia look over to see a small watchdog, it wasn't commander peepers, but it was one, meaning the rest couldn't be far behind.

"I found you! You won't believe what happened! The ship went all crazy like it had a mind of its own Peepers try to stop it but wasn't able to, it crush landed on a planet not far away, but it send some of the watchdogs like me out on this planet, then we started to look for you!"

"How are you doing with the whole being fuse thing" the watchdog asked.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK!" he zap the watchdog, the watchdog yet out a loud yelp.

"I-I'm s-sorry sir I s-shouldn't have asked" the watchdog said in fear, "have you got more p-powerful so, normally when y-you zap us it's not t-that painful"

"YOU THINK THAT'S POWERFUL!" He zaps the watchdog again, the watchdog cry in pain and ran off, "YEAH YOU BETTER RUN" Lord Hater let out a laugh at the Watchdog's pain.

"What is wrong with you!?" Sylvia asked, she hated hearing Wander's voice and even laugh when Lord Hater did something wrong, "what did that watchdog ever do! In fact he more likely was going to be the one to help us find the other watchdogs and get out of here! And you scared him off!"

"You don't know my watchdogs"

"I don't, I don't know them? You know why Westley left and fake to be dead? Cause you did the same stuff to him, and when he seen mine and Wander's way of living he realize that's how he wanted to live"

"SHUT UP!" He try to zap her just missing, "if Wander wasn't a part of me you would be dead!"

"You only want me to shut up cause you know what I'm saying is true!"

He started to walk away from her, "I'm leaving"

"Oh no you're not, you have Wander with you, and you can't leave with my pal!" Sylvia said following him.

* * *

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" He yelled at her after an hour of her following him, Wander had even asked her to just leave him alone and he needed time alone, as much as it was annoying to him, he was somewhat hopping it would make Sylvia leave him alone, but it didn't and she was still following him.

"I need to keep an eye on you, we don't know what's on this planet there come be anything, like"

Trying to not listen to her the fusion ended up not looking where he was going on and trip and fall off a cliff.

"OH GROB!" Sylvia yelped as she noticed that the fusion had fall, she look down, she feel as this had happened before somewhere but didn't wonder about it, as she slowly jump down on the small rocks making a really unsafe pass way for her.

As soon as she got close to getting down a rock under here fall knocking her down, she ended up landing hard on her back, she groan in pain as she got up.

She look around and noticed that the fusion was knock out, "oh now I have to pick you up, you might be really heavy so, like yeah if this was normal size wander it would be easy, but you much be like 600 ponds"

She looks at him, poking him, "yeah you're out cold, it's going to kill my back but I got to get you out of here"

It took her a bit but she was able to put the fusion on here back, she walk slowly from both the fusion being on here back and trying to make sure he didn't fall off, as she try to look for somewhere she could stay in this hole until he woke up.

* * *

It didn't however seem like the hole had anywhere safe to rest, so she just laid the fusion there and stay where she was now at her feet and back hurting.

"You really need to wake up soon; I have no idea how safe it is"

The fusion groan, Sylvia wasn't still in reply or it was because he was waking up, "Wander?" she asked.

He opens his eyes and stares at her, "You okay there?" she asked.

He blink, seeming to be trying to get his thoughts together, and that wasn't going to be easy when you had two sets of thoughts going through your mind at once.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"You fall and we ended up here in this hole" Sylvia said, "can you stand we need to get out of here"

"My head hurts"

"Is that a no?" Sylvia asked, she had no idea if they were both talking at once or if it was just Lord Hater or just Wander.

He yawn sleepily but stranded up.

"Good we need to get out of this hole, I can feel it getting cold meaning it much be close to night"

The ground shake stocking Sylvia and the Fusion, until both look up to see Lord Hater's ship, "well look at that" Lord Hater said.

"I was right"

"Sir!" Peepers yelled, "You need to get in here now"

* * *

"WHAT!?" Sylvia and The Fusion yelled.

"Yeah as you see at this fusion you two are almost to the point where your be fully fusion and stuck that way, if we don't get you back to normal before the next night you'll be fully fusion"

"So Wander is just stuck in that body right? If that happens?" Sylvia asked.

"Oh no they're fully fuse, there's no more Lord Hater no more Wander, they would be together as a new kind of being, with who knows what memory of their past, like Wander side made not even remember you even so you were close to him cause Lord Haters memory might overtake it when they fuse" Peepers said.

"WHAT!?" Sylvia yelled, the fusion just stare in stock.

"Yeah, the same with Lord Hater, we really won't know what they would remember until it happens, but we have them here we have the gun, there everything fi-"

A watchdog eating a sandwich nearby fall over sending the sandwich at the gun breaking it.

"Are you kidding me bob?"

"WHY WOULD YOU BREAK THE ONLY THING THAT COULD FIX THIS!" The fusion yelled in rage, he holds his arm out pointing at the watchdog and zapping him, the watchdog screams in pain, but Lord Hater just kept doing it.

"SIR WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HIM!" Peepers yelled.

Sylvia knew there was only one way to save the watchdog she went over to the fusion and kick him hard pushing him over, the watchdog fall to the ground being knock to the air by the thunder, he share in stock at one just happened.

"S-Sylvia, is the w-watchdog okay?" Wander asked.

"Yeah I save him, also why didn't you stop Lord Hater?"

"I, feel what he feel, I couldn't stop him, I couldn't think right" Wander said breathing heavily.

"We might have les s time then I thought, and the gun is destroy now, but it shouldn't take as long to build cause now I have the info of how to make it" Peepers said.

"Go do it already peepers!"

"Yes sir!" Peeper said running off.

* * *

Sylvia knew after around six hours left that they were running out of time fast and Peepers wasn't done yet, she walk over to the room he was in wondering what was taking so long, she open the door to find Peepers was on, "oh grob, something odd is going on here" she said.

The whole ship being send down thing, now this, she look at the gun still at the tablet it was almost done, he was stop before being done, Sylvia went to plug the still lose wire in, she feel like something was watching her, she look behind her, she seen noticing and sigh, but when she feel something pulling her from where she was looking she became to panic, "WHO WHAT!" she yelled as she was pull out of the room.

* * *

A watchdog came up to the sleeping fusion poking him trying to wake him up, "Sir something awful happened!" he yelled.

The fusion just groan, and rolled over.

"Sir you really need to wake up! Commander Peepers went missing!" the watchdog said.

"Wha?"

"the gun is missing, and we can't find that zrborank"

"WHAT!? Who is doing this to us?" the fusion asked.

That's when a noticeable spider shadow was behind the fusion.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the delay I had this chapter done for a while, or chapters as that was two, once wasn't done so I just put it with the other one, to make it into more of a chapter, the thing was I was unable to find this until now, and if I did I wouldn't have ended the chapter the same way (with the spider shadow part because I had no idea who was going to be doing this until now), but I like how it ended, anyways if you like review, if you found a typo a I am posting this late at night, please tell me but don't do it rudely please, always that's all I am going to work on the next chapter now.**

**note that this is getting to the part of the story were reading when bad stuff happens is needed to fully understand, as it's going to start going lightly into that storyline.**


	4. The Rushing!

The fusion walk around, trying to find where Sylvia or Peepers went, mostly Peepers as he was working on the gun they needed to get back to normal.

But it seems there wasn't any sight of them until many hours later, "Wander!"

Full of spider webs came Sylvia and Peepers, "please don't be too late" she said.

It was hours after they were working on the gun, and they only got out now.

The fusion just stared.

Peepers seem to be deep in thought remembering the whole thing that happened.

* * *

*Flashback*

* * *

Peepers was working on the gun, in the really dark room, he put the green wire to the red wire.

He was almost done all he had to do was put the blue and orange one's together when a spider monster with lips and no eyes jump down right on his desk, it's yelled at him making Peepers jump up.

This was Lord Hater's pet, he was given to him by Wander its name is , and it was something to not mess with, and Peepers know this will.

It ties Peepers in its web and brings him out of the room

Peepers was thinking of shooting the spider with his blaster, but thought it would be a smarter idea to wait to used it where capt. Tim was bring him.

After a while of capt tim dragging him through halls of the ship ship the space spider went to a broken door, he blast it with that gross stuff that comes from his mouth making a hole through the door, he then bring Peepers into it.

He sends Peepers into a bigger web then ran off, this was when Peepers started to fire at the web.

A few of the shots miss as he only had one hand to fire with and it wasn't the hand he normally uses, after a while he got free.

That was the same time tim bring in Sylvia, Peepers blast the spider, making it yelp and run off then he work on blasting a hole in the web.

Sylvia then rip the web in half and jump out, "Come on we got to find the Fusion of Lord Hater and Wander and shoot them with that gun before it's too late!" she started to run and Commander Peepers follow.

"It might be too late so, capt tim had me in there for a while"

"He just got me not that long ago so it hasn't been that long"

Right then there was a blast, making a hole in the ship.

A familiar shark enter, "I'm here to be here, and you won't question it, as you'll all be just looking at my hot body"

"Yeah sure, whatever, we have better things to do" Sylvia said.

Commander Peepers try to push Awesome off the ship only to fail, "Just, get out!"

"Cannot do shorty, I been order to keep you two busy"

Sylvia pushes Awesome out.

"I'll be back in a later chapter! This story is not as hot and sexy without me!" he yelled as he falls down.

"There that boring plot twist is over, if it ever counted as one" Sylvia said, "also I thought if you yell in space no one can hear you"

"I'm wondering how he's able to breath" Peepers then look over at a clock right over the hole it had a crack though it but the time was still readable, "OH NO! WE'RE REALLY RUNNING LATE!"

* * *

Sylvia put her hand in front of the fusion and move it around trying to get the fusion to do something other than stare, "Wander?" she asked, she hope she would get a reply.

"We're too late, the fusion is staring to fully fuse, if we try to use the gun now we can only hurt them and end up killing them" Peepers said sadly, if his boss was still his boss after this he was going to kill him.

"What? No we were so close! I'm going to find who send after us and who crash the ship, they wanted this to happened, but why?" Sylvia asked, she was confused.

But so was Peepers he didn't have a better idea of who was up to this then she did, and all of this was happening not so long after the minion thing.

"The minions" he whispers.

Sylvia look over at him, "What?"

"What if the boss of the minions is still out there, what if what you two beat wasn't the real boss? I mean it would make sense"

The minions were a really bad group of people that wanted nothing more than to destroy the world to make their own, they planned to make Wander their leader.

But when they failed and Wander saved Sylvia live by taking a blast from Peepers gun, they instead used his body to host an evil undead sprite.

At the end of the fight the undead sprite in Wander's body killed them all, even most of Lord Hater's watchdogs, however the minions' fighters bring them all back alive it wasn't possible that they bring back any of the really bad guys.

But it was possible that the minions had another leader.

"And that boss wants those two to be fuse like this, Wander's good heart that got in their way last time could be overshadow by Lord Hater's hate"

"Lord Hater also helped you last time so if they were fuse it would be less possible to get help" Peepers said, he was about to say more when Sylvia stop him.

"And using that it would fuel the poison given to Wander, and with the power of the hat, he would be unstoppable and uncontrollable" Sylvia said.

They both then stare in stock realizing what was going on the whole time, if only they realize it sooner then they wouldn't be in the mess they're in right now.

That's when the fuse picks to blow up, and blast lightning everywhere, "I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHO I AM!" It yelled.

* * *

**AN: and now stuff is starting to happened, remember to review!**


	5. The Ship Falls

Was he Wander was he Lord Hater? He had no idea he look at Sylvia and Commander Peepers.

"TELL ME WHO I AM!" he yelled.

The two look at each other having no idea what to say.

Sylvia took a step forward and sigh, "you're"

"I KNOW THAT! I'm just confuse, you would be too if you were two fully different and nothing a like people in one with all of their memory!"

"Hmm, I thought for sure one of you two was going to overshadow the other" peepers said.

"If they're like this is it still possible to make them themselves again?" Sylvia asked.

Peepers shake his head, "no, but maybe with something more powerful then the fusion gun it might be"

"I don't wanna be like this!" The fusion groan.

"Sorry Wanderter but there is nothing we can do"

"Don't fuse their name!" Peepers said

"Shut it peepers! It's somewhat better then being called by the wrong names! But really next time give me a better name"

The ship then shake.

Sylvia look around, "what hit the ship!?"

The watchdogs near by started to freak out, "we're all going to die!"

"Urg, this day keeps worse" the fusion said.

a bang was heard as a hole was blast in the ship.

A huge ship was outside, the door of the ship fall down.

Bard walk out with Awesome at his side, Awesome grin at Sylvia.

"This is like the time one side of me team up with bard to destroy the other side of me" the fusion said.

Capt Tim crawl on the wall and jump onto Sylvia head hissing.

"You don't scared me" she said.

"We should, we got this Awesome like my name, and me, laser" Awesome said, he then look angrily at the fusion, "Lord Hater I heard you try to merry my girl"

"One she's not your girl, and two she look great with a mop on her head, but really I am the best in a dress"

Awesome look taken back at the fusion words.

"I seen both of you in a dress and it's really not a good look, it's just as bad as awesome in a dress" Bard said.

Sylvia snorted, "you wear a dress?"

"No! Now Were where we? Oh yes us taking the ship"

"How are you going to do that shark face?"

"By wearing a dress, oh no he's killing us! He's too ugly!" The fusion said, he softly laugh.

"Capt Tim" Awesome said.

Capt Tim then warp them as fast as light.

"That's how" awesome and bard then walk in, "now we're going to take you to our boss"

Capt Tim dragged the three behind it as it follow Bard and Awesome.

"Where are you taking us!"

"To a place where you three cannot get free" Bard reply.

"That's impossible with the fact that I am so powerful" the fusion said.

"Don't get high on yourself skeleton fur ball, we're aware of how powerful your powers really are"

The fusion stare at Bard, he went to say something but pick to instead keep his mouth shut, he wasn't too sure what the two could do.

Plus a part of him knew that wasn't a nice thing to say, he was pretty sure that had to be his Wander side.

The three were then toss in a room and the door was slam shut, "before you think of trying to get free the room is made of metal, making your powers useless" there was then the sound of footsteps as they left.

The fusion groan, "this is my ship, I shouldn't be lock away like this!" He needed to break free, something about knowing he was trap scared him.

Sylvia punch the wall, nothing happened to the wall as she groan in pain, "that's metal alright"

"you two need to start using your heads" Peepers said holding a gun.

"Where did that come from?"

"You really don't want to know" he then pointed the gun at the spot Sylvia try to hit, "now move out of the way!"

Sylvia jump out of the way as Peepers fire the gun, the gun blast made a huge hole in the wall to the hallway.

"Now let's get out of here"

The fusion watch as the two jump though the hole, they look back at him seeming to be confuse as to why he just lay there.

He blink, something made him mad about seeing those two work together, but why?

"Hatwan? Are you coming?" Sylvia asked sounding worried.

The fusion just groan in reply, 'can't she come up with a name that doesn't sound bad?'

He in a way wanted to yell at her for that fail of a fuse name but instead he just stare at her.

Sylvia started to look worried, "Peepers I think something is wrong with the fusion"

"Just pick him up, we can worry about that when we're somewhere safer"

Sylvia sigh and try to pick up the fusion, "how come you feel more bigger then last time"

"maybe it's just you getting weaker, you haven't eaten in how many days"

At first Sylvia thought he was making fun of her until she look him in the eyes when trying to pick him up, she right away noticed the hint of worried in them.

He then look away.

"Good to see you're still in there pal, I was getting worried that it was just Hater in there" she said as she finally pick him up.

He didn't reply.

After only a few seconds of Sylvia trying to carry the fusion, the  
fusion pick to walk on his own.  
Peepers guided the two though the halls, he was hopping to get them to  
an escape pod and then get as many other watchdogs out as he can.  
"I don't need you to guide me, both sides of me know this ship will!"  
"then maybe both sides know how to be quiet, so those hands things  
can't hear us" Peepers said.  
"Your hat doesn't even look like a guide hat, just saying"  
Sylvia was able to see the little bits of Wander in the fusion, she was  
wondering if maybe the fusion was trying to hide it's fuse personality.  
Peepers knew that the hands were blind meaning as long as they were  
really quiet they wouldn't noticed them.  
Peepers slowly and quietly went past them and right to the escape pod.  
Sylvia watch and repeated what Peepers did.  
The fusion groan, he was much heavy then them meaning he would make  
much more sound.  
he sigh and try his best to be quiet.  
he was almost past the two hands when he ended up triping.  
he groan as he hit the floor, making a sound that much the hands  
noticed him.  
"H-how did you get out?" it asked.  
the other one ran off saying something about getting the boss.  
"Come on let's go" Peepers said getting in the escape pod.  
"WHAT! Are you mad! the fusion is still there! we're not leaving him!"  
"I don't care"  
"I am not going with you, there is two pods here I am getting my pal  
and leaving with him!" Sylvia yelled slamming the door.  
She then ran over the fusion and started pulling him to the last escape  
pod.  
She move us fast as she could and got them into the pod and fire off  
just as Awesome and more hands came in, they growled.  
"You won't be able to run forever! the ship has fall, and soon you will  
do!"

the pod was getting closer to a planet as Sylvia look out the window.  
"What am I, Sylvia?" the fusion spoke quitely.  
Sylvia almost jump, for the whole hour they were in the pod the fusion  
didn't make a sound, until now.  
"I don't want to be two people stuck together, I'm confuse, I am Lord  
Hater, but at the same time I am not, I'm Wander, but again at the same  
time I'm not, I am not one or the other, I am both and I am confuse" he  
stare out the window as he spoke, he still talk really quiet.  
"You're no matter what, as long as you're Wander in someway my pal, and  
I really wish I could help you be yourselves again" she said, much more  
louder then the fusion spoke.  
The fusion then groan in pain.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I have no idea, but I feel ill now"  
Sylvia gulp, "that isn't good"  
"I know, being sick is awful"  
"No, not like that! Wander was  
posion before all this happened, we were going to get a cure when you  
know everything else happened"  
The fusion turn around and stare at Sylvia.  
"I know you know all that, sorry, but it's now effecting you again"  
"You should have gone with Peepers, you would have been safer"  
Sylvia noticed the same hint of worried as before and sigh, "I wasn't  
about to leave you to become a monster, like before, I am going to help  
you though this no matter what"  
the fusion roll back over and with quiet.  
Sylvia yawn, looking out the window she noticed it would take awhile  
before they landed.  
she look over at the fusion, "I am going to sleep, wake me if you need  
anything" she then lay her head down and started to sleep.  
And she swear as she was about to fall deep into sleep that the fusion  
quitey said "Thanks Sylvia",

an: please do not leave. A review only about misspell names it was more then likely because of spell cheek, I do realize brad name was for some reason spell cheek I am not sure if it's everytime his name shows up, but until I can used a pc it'll at least for only this chapter stay that way, i'll make sure next time tI make sure I noticed when spell cheek changes sometime.


	6. Go Forward! To The Next Planet!

Sylvia was awoken as the escape pod crushed on the planet.

She slowly crawl to the door and push it open.

She jump out and look around the planet.

"Sylvia? What are you doing visiting so soon? are did you not know I

was here"

"Westly?" Sylvia asked as she look over at the small watchdog.

"Yup it's me! I am here on a little trip after being on that other

planet for so long, Lord Hater didn't follow you right? I wouldn't want

him to know I'm here"

"Oh will about that" Sylvia said, she look a little nervous.

"What's wrong?" the watchdog asked.

"It's a long story, but it's the best if I tell you"

Sylvia sit down the small watchdog stare at her as she told him all

that happened.

as she told him the story, green glowing eyes stare from inside the

escape pod.

The fusion grumpily stare at Sylvia and Westly, he didn't know why but

he feel so angry seeing Sylvia near a watchdog.

"This only happened when she's around a watchdog, maybe it's the whole

idea of watchdogs going against me and joining the emery, yeah that got

to be it" he said to himself, speaking his thoughts outloud.

"Wow all that really happened?"

Sylvia nodded her head, "yeah, it been hard dealing with the fusion as

he been grumpily most of the time, but I know Wander is still in

there...somewhere" she said the last part sadly.

The watchdog hearing the sadness in her voice look down awkwardly.

The fusion keep staring from inside the pod.

Westly wish he knew how to help, then he had an idea it might not fix

everything but it might cheer Sylvia up.

"Um...Would you, I mean do you need a hug, you know I bet Wander would

say a hug would help"

"Oh, yeah, Wander would"

Westly smile, and hugged Sylvia, maybe he should try thinking like

Wander some more sometime.

The fusion step out of the pod and angryily walk over.

"Sylvia, why does the fusion look like he wants to hurt me" Westly said

as he stopped hugging Sylvia and step backwards.

"Wanter? what's going on?"

The fusion zapped at Wesley, Wesley jumped out of the way, and look

over at where he once was to only see a huge hole, his eye widen in

fear.

"WANTER STOP! DO YOU TWO KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING! WHY ARE YOU ATTACKING

WESLEY!" Sylvia yelled at the fusion.

He look at Sylvia, "SHUT IT! YOU'RE THE EMERY!" he yelled.

"Oh great, you two lost your minds! WANTER! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

"WATCHDOGS SHOULD DO WHAT I SAID, SO WESLEY DO AS I SAID"

Wesley shake with fear as the fusion got closer.

"Don't be scared Wesley, I won't hurt you" the fusion spoke softly.

Wesley look at the fusion in stocked and fear.

"Wander! That has to be Wander" Sylvia said, sighing with relief.

"Just stay away from Sylvia, YOU GOT THAT!" he onced again zapped a

volt of lighting at the watchdog, this time hitting him.

He yelled out in pain, when the pain stop he shake and looked around in

fear, "I just wanted to cheer Sylvia up"

"Wanter! Why did you do that to Wesley! Why don't you want him near me!"

"I don't want to talk" the fusion said coldly.

Sylvia eyes then widen, "a-are you jealous! did Wesley hugging me make

you jealous? is that what this is all about?"

The fusion look away.

"Wanter, we were never in that kind of relationship, we always been

just good friends, so there is no need to get all work up over someone

hugging me, we really need to get you two unfuse, you feelings coming

together much have made you in not wander kind of love, love with me"

"Are I just like making holes and killing watchdogs"

"Sure you do, and that's why you're trying your best to look away

because you're brushing"

He growled at her.

Wesley lead the two to a cave after noticing the two had no where to go.

Wesley try his best to stay away from Sylvia after what happened last

time, he wasn't really sure if Sylvia talk had help any as the fusion

still stare at him, making him start to shake in fear.

"Wanter knock it off!" Sylvia said, as she noticed him getting ready to

zap Wesley as he got close to Sylvia.

"To you two need a ship?" Wesley asked.

"You know where one is?"

"I have one we can used"

"No, we can get our own! get lost eyeball!"

"Don't listen to jealouster over there, we only need a ship so we can

get back into Lord Hater's ship so there would be no point in shutting

down that offer"

"I hate you" the fusion said.

"You know I am will aware that, that isn't true after what happened

before"

"Okay then I'll help you guys out to get back your ship in the morning"

he yawn as he lay down.

"

Yeah it is still late" Sylvia yawned.

The fusion growled, "I am not sleepily"

"Go to sleep" Sylvia said as she close her eyes.

The fusion sigh and listen.

The next morning Sylvia awoken, she walk to the opening of the cave,

and look at the sky, the sun was rising casting a light purple color

over the planet.

The fusion whom was awake for awhile stare, a thing he was known for,

at Wesley.

'it can't be love, no it much be the whole watchdog betrayal thing, I

cannot be in love with Sylvia, that's not possible' the fusion thought.

"What's going to happened when we take the ship back, is it going to be over then and there? Will the

fusion be unfuse, are is there a bigger fight waiting before that can

happened" Sylvia sigh, "I just want Wander back"

The fusion noticed the sadness in her voice, "But I'm right here cutie"

the fusion eyes widen at the last thing he said, "I have no idea why I

said that"

"Wanter just stop, you're not helping, plus not with the whole love

sick thing!" Sylvia said as she look over at him.

"I AM NOT LOVE SICK! IT WAS JUST A SLIP OF THE TONGUE!" The fusion

yelled.

"And now you're being grumpy again! I don't even know why I call you

Wanter! You're just Lord Hater with a little bit of Wander feelings!

He's not in there at all! Peepers was right" Sylvia look down sadly as

she spoke.

"...Sylvia"

"Shut it, you're not Wander"

The fusion had no idea what to do, he just sadly roll over and cough.

Wesley awoke an hour later, "so we're all ready to go to my ship?"

"Yeah" Sylvia said, the fusion didn't reply.

"Is he awake?"

"He was"

Wesley gulp in fear and slowly walk over to the fusion and look at him,

"are you okay? you look a little pale"

"get lost eyeball, Wesley" he spoke quietly and sounded weak.

"Are you sick? we can wait if your sick"

"No, it's just the poison, I'll be fine, but you won't be"

"W-what does that mean" Wesley said as he back away.

"Nothing" the fusion cough badly, "just can't control myself at all

when it takes effect"

"Sylvia he needs help, he sounds like he might die"

"There isn't anything we can do, I don't know where a cure is, and from

what I know it isn't deadly" Sylvia said.

"I hate you"

"Wanter knock it off"

"I can't help it"

"So are we going to do the ship bring back mission?" Wesley asked.

Sylvia nodded her head, "Yeah just help me get Wanter on the ship"

After getting on Wesley ship, Wesley told Sylvia he had a gps to tell

him

where Lord Hater ship was at all time, that way he would never cross

paths.

Wesley flew the ship as the fusion and Sylvia sit in the back.

"Why do you not like me anymore Sylvia?" the fusion asked coughing

afterward.

"Because you're not Wander"

"Then you much not be Sylvia"

"What does that mean?"

"I am calling you dumb, as I am Wander and also Lord Hater not one or

the other, so saying I'm not is like you being told you're not you"

Sylvia blink, "you might be both together but you're mostly Lord Hater,

you're grumpy, rude and uncaring"

"Then how am I in love with you, sweetheart"

"WANTER!"

"You asked for it that time" the fusion smile.

"Wait, are you smiling? I have not seen you smile after you got fully

fuse" Sylvia said sounding bewild.

"There wasn't much of a reason to smile was there?" he said frowningly.

"Oh, you're, the whole being fuse made you... I'm sorry I just thought

you were being rude for no reason, I didn't realize you were feeling

that way"

"I don't want to be this way, I don't like being" he started coughing

badly before fainting.

Sylvia gasped, "WANTER!"

Inside the fusion mind, the mind version of the fusion look around, "am

I knock out?"

The fusion lighted up splitting into two.

Wander look around, "we're not fuse anymore?"

"No it's because we're knock out!" Lord Hater snapped.

"But when we're knock out we get unfuse, I can think for myself!"

Wander smile and ran around.

"Urg don't be so happy it's only until we wake up" Lord Hater groan.

"If only Sylvia could hear and see us right now! Then she would know I

am still here! and not be sad, and wait, are we really in love with

Sylvia"

"Together yes, and it's gross"

"I agree, I love Sylvia in a my kind of love way the other way is as

you said, eww"

The two started to light up, "fusing together again already?" the two

both groan.

"Wanter! WAKE UP! WANTER!"

the two both look up hearing Sylvia voice,

"Sylvia is worried! we

better wake up" Wander said, Lord Hater groan.

The two fusion back together.

"WANTER!"

The fusion open his eyes, "SYLVIA! WE WERE UNFUSE WHEN WE WERE KNOCK

OUT!" The fusion yelled.

Sylvia jumped, "Oh thank glob you're awake...wait you guys were

unfuse?"

The fusion nodded smiling, "yeah until we woke up"

"That's great... however that could be the way to unfuse you" Sylvia

said.

The fusion smile faded, "you don't sound happy"

"You were out cold it was a dream"

The fusion gasp, "HOW DARE YOU! IT WASN'T A DREAM WE WERE UNFUSE!"

"Wanter stop it"

"I, we, we had our own thoughts, Sylvia is still unhappy with us" the

fusion sigh.

Sylvia didn't reply.

"We're here" Wesley said as the ship knock into Lord Hater ship.

making a hole.

Sylvia nodded and open the door and jump out, the fusion follow.

As soon as they landed inside the ship Brad and Awesome was waiting, a

fistfighter with a poll of metal standed behind the fusion.

"Look who's back Sylvia and her boyfriend"

The fusion grin at Sylvia.

"Knock it off Wanter, you two give us back the ship!"

"No" Brad said, "you spell my name wrong on this note! It's bard

instead of Brad it's an easy mistake with only aol mail to work with,

BUT I AM STILL SO MAD!"

"You know why I made that mistake? because I don't care about you, or

your name" The fusion growled.

"Will a lot of other people do" Brad remark.

"Sure people did it was just a note, NOW GIVE ME BACK MY SHIP" the

fusion try to zap them only to get hit in the head and knock out.

Sylvia gasped she hit the fist fighter hard then went over to the

fusion, "Wanter..."

"Ha! Take that! That's for not spelling his name right, it's like if

you spell my name Awesome as Aesome, people would noticed"

"Yeah whatever he is not fixing the note" Sylvia said.

Wesley jumped though the hole, "you need help?"

"Get us out of here!" Sylvia yelled.

Wesley nodded and quickly push the two out and into his ship he jump in

and flew off.

"I am going to get you, and your little furball to!" Awesome said.

"Wanter, wake up" Sylvia said, they were on another planet and it been

hours after what had happened and the fusion still didn't wake up.

"You need to rest"

"I am not resting until he wakes up, we're not going back after the

ship for awhile after all"

Wesley nodded and lay back down in this chair.

The fusion started talking in his sleep, "Sylvia?"

"And now he's saying my name in his sleep, I think I should rest he should awake in the morning" Sylvia lay down and close her eyes.


End file.
